Last Night
by Glamagirl
Summary: After a wild night she can barely remember, Maryse embarks in a journey of finding out what really happened and with who it happened. Maryse/?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anyone in this story; all characters belong to themselves and in some cases to one another.

**A/N**: I've been having this idea for quite some time and after discussing it with the great Tina I decided to give it a try. It's rated M, for mature content so if that is not your thing you know what to do. There's nothing too strong here but you know, I have to warn you. Other notes at the end of the chapter.

_**Last Night**_

_His fingers felt like fire… they were burning her hypersensitive skin with their maddening touch and as they traveled from her naked thigh to her hip and then a little bit further up a strangled moan escaped her lips. It was amazing, just a touch of his strong fingers running through her ribcage and all rational thought that was left in her evaporated._

_With her common sense nowhere to be found and craving to feel more, the blonde moved her hand from where it has been resting over her head and placed it over his larger one, slowly sliding it up towards her breast. 'You can touch me, I won't break.' She breathed out as a sly grin formed on her lips. He obeyed, cupping the perfect swell of her chest in his hand while pinching her hardened peak between two fingers._

_The response to his touch was an approving hum that barely traveled past her throat as her tongue peeked out to moisten her lips. It felt good, his touch felt more good than it had any right to feel._

_But her mind was a fuss and she was allowing sensation to rule over her body, wanting the silent tormentor of her flesh to do as he pleased with her. There was no inhibition and no sense of right and wrong in her, not that night; the only thing that she cared for was that what he was doing felt amazing and that she wanted him to go on._

'_That feels nice…' She slurred, throwing her head back against the mattress as his teeth and tongue kept teasingly nipping and lapping that special spot below her jaw that she loved so much to be treated, and while he worried her throat with his mouth his fingers worker their sorcery on her flesh, squeezing her in his palm as her boiling blood flushed her skin. _

_Aching, swollen and with every cell of her body filled with lust, the blonde woman moved her hand to the side and reached down his body, right where she could feel his erection poking insistently against her hip. He wasn't naked like she was and the soft fabric that separated his burning member from the touch of her hand resulted too inconvenient for her taste. 'Take this off. I want to touch real nice…'_

_The sum of her words and her touch made him hiss under his breath and she couldn't help but to let out a raspy laugh. She was letting herself go completely loose that night and she liked that he was enjoying himself too; she wanted to be touched and she wanted to touch… she wanted to succumb into the most exquisite pleasures of the flesh and as things were going she could say that they were halfway through. _

'_Take it off so I can feel you.' Her head was swimming, that she couldn't deny, but even in her state she knew that it wasn't fair that after stripping her naked he was still wearing his underwear, she wanted him just as naked as she was. Exposed, ready…_

_But instead of doing as she said, the man just removed his hand from her breast and slid it to her waist, pushing her lightly off the mattress so she could rest on her side; once he accommodated her like he wanted to he pressed his body to her back and his lips traveled lower so he could kiss her shoulder._

_She grunted, the position she was now made it a bit uncomfortable to touch him like she wanted to so she put her hand away from him and pressed her bottom harder against his arousal, feeling at the same time as his hand was placed over her flat stomach._

_It was all surreal, and opening her eyes to find a sea of blackness surrounding her she chuckled. 'I know you… right?' She asked, but no vocal response other than his ragged breathing could be heard._

_Then his other hand slipped between her legs, running smoothly all the way up until two expert digits found the liquid heat that was making her judgment to be impaired. _

'_Oh God." She purred as she bit her lips, her legs automatically separating so he could explore with care, parting her and feeling her at will. As it turned out he knew exactly how to touch her to make her squirm, he knew where to rub, he knew the right rhythm and pressure to put on her and as the momentum was staring to build in the pit of her stomach a lone finger slipped in, making her moan out loud at the sweet intrusion._

'_Who are you?' She wanted to ask as her face blindly searched for his, but taking the way her head turned to him and the fact that her lips were parted for him to claim, the man laying behind her leaned forward and kissed her, his lips stealing away any word she could have muttered…_

Maryse blinked her eyes open, the warm hazel orbs that were her eyes trying to focus in the poor lighted room of the bedroom. Her vision was blurry and fuzzy and as she stared through heavy eyelids at the open door of her hotel bathroom the notion came to her that her head was throbbing.

Yes, she had a headache, or more like a feeling that there was someone playing a slow but steady drum melody inside her head. At the moment it felt bad, but having been in that situation a few times before she knew that it was nothing that some aspirin and a huge mug of coffee couldn't handle.

Now, if she could make it out of bed she would take care of that…

Mumbling a few incoherencies in her native language, the French-Canadian closed her eyes and dragged the heavy comforter over her head, drowning out of her sight everything but pure darkness.

Down beneath the covers she found comfort and she didn't want to get out of bed, she could lay there all day and suffer the hangover from hell as she could because there was no way she could get up. Her entire body was aching, it was as if a truck ran her over in that moment she decided that she was never again going to drink like she did the previous night.

Usually she didn't let herself get so far, but it was her birthday weekend and like her friends told her, one only turns twenty eight once in a lifetime and she had to make the best of it. She wanted to make it a night to remember.

And what a night it has been, food and drinks with friends, dancing, the hottest club in town, and then…

Sitting over the bed quickly, Maryse grabbed her head and groaned. The sudden movement made her dizzy and it also sent a new stab of pain to her temples; but the feeling was secondary to what her mind threw at her, and for a whole minute she remained frozen... a collage of images dancing inside her head.

_Flesh against flesh, her back arching into him as they pressed hard together, almost as if they wanted to become one. Lips on lips, parted in the most sensuous of kisses as her breath became his, tongues clashing against each other as fingers explored naked skin._

"No… it was a dream." A nice and sexy dream but nothing more. It was just that her alcohol induced brain and the fact that she hasn't been intimate with anyone in such a long time that was making it all feel real, but it wasn't real… she wouldn't do that even while drunk and her friends wouldn't let her go out of control like that. Right?

Oh but it was one of her friends who sent him her way, she remembered… she has been drunk like few times before and Barbie and her boyfriend escorted her back to her room once they left the club at the wee hours of the morning. Yeah, she was drunk but not to a point where she didn't know what she was doing so she remembered.

They took her inside her room and Barbara told her that she had another surprise, one that she was going to like very much; then in her alcohol induced willingness she let them cover her eyes and they sat her in a chair, telling her to be still and not to take the blindfold off.

After she was set to receive her gift, Barbara told her to enjoy it and then she was gone. Not many seconds passed by when some lively music started to play and then there was this guy dancing all over her.

She laughed heartedly at the beginning, covering her mouth with her hand as the guy went on. Sure, he wasn't the best dancer in the world but she was too drunk to care so she just laughed, playing along and just living the moment as a fading sense of common sense told her to stop things. Then, somewhere during his dance she lifted her hands and touched him, playfully pulling his shirt off only to find that the man had a nice body… she knew because her hands were restless and she ran them all over him.

He also smelled nice, maybe that's what drew her in because there was nothing she liked more in a man that a nice scent and her guy smelled to die for.

That how it started, she got bold, touched him and stroked him in places she shouldn't have touched him and the next thing she knew they were in bed, making out while her clothes slowly disappeared as she let herself get too much into the moment.

"Oh my God." She whined, closing her eyes and throwing herself back into the mattress. The memory of what happened was blurry in her mind but the basics were very clear, she fooled around and God knew what else with a complete stranger!

She let him and even encouraged him to touch her, she kissed him and she touched him and she didn't even know who he was. For all she knew he recorder it all and it was already all over the internet! That was without taking into consideration the risks of any diseases she could get out of her drunken irresponsibility.

"No, no… I'm not like that." She mumbled under her breath and ran her fingers through her hair, squeezing her eyes shut as she tried to think straight.

Okay, first things first. If Barbara was the one who sent him to her it could mean that he was one of the guys… it could be any of them for all she knew, anyone with short hair that was…

And she knew the hair thing because she had run her fingers through his and it was nice and short. Not short short like John and Randy's but short… like Mike's, only that it wasn't him because she would have known; after all she dated him for enough time to know how was his touch and his kisses and her mystery man didn't feel like him.

Then who was it? Out of her mind she tried to think of all the guys that were in the roster that could meet that criterion and there were quite a few. All of them had nice bodies and she wasn't sober enough to play the guessing game. But even though a few names came into her mind: Ted, Zack, Alex, Evan, Punk and Bryan… it could even have been Cody! She saw him hanging with Ted and Randy at the club so that he was touring with Smackdown! didn't mean a thing.

"What do I do now?" She knew that her supposed to be friend Barbara was going into one of her gateway trips with her boo and when she went in one of those she disconnected herself from the world, meaning that she wouldn't be able to reach her until next week.

Until then, she had to find out who was the mystery guy and she needed to know how far things went with him… and her search had to start now.

TBC?

So who's your pick? Let me know, if you know me you know who are my (3) top picks but things can change. Also, some ofthe guys here are mentioned by their in-ring names but in the next chapter I'll start using their real names. Anyway, hope you enjoyed ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for the reviews; it's very interesting to know who do you want this guy to be. I have an open ear so let me know what you think about this and what you want to happen in the next chapters.

CHAPTER 2

"So let me get this straight. You went out with the guys and got drunk out of your mind; then Barbie set you up with some stranger and while blindfolded you had sex with him?"

Maryse adjusted her designer's sunglasses on top of her nose and then lowered her head, slowly leaning forward over the table so she could whisper her next words. "I never said it was a stranger, just that I don't know who he was."

Natalya chuckled, shaking her head as she stared at the younger woman sitting in front of her. "It's the same thing! Maryse, you had sex and you don't even know with whom; what the hell were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking! The French-Canadian hurried to say while placing the palm of her right hand against her forehead. "I was drunk and I really don't how that happened… you know I'm not like that."

And she really wasn't, as open minded as she was she wasn't one to have one night stands; not while sober, not when drunk and definitely not if she didn't know with whom she was having it. She was more the kind of woman that liked the thrill of being chased, she liked her man to work his charm on her and earn the chance of winning her over.

But now she was trapped in a dilemma where she got lose and wild with someone and not only she didn't know who he was but other than a few images in her head she could barely remember what happened. As far as she was concerned everything happened in her room the previous night, she knew there was touching and kissing but it surely didn't stop there.

Her crumpled blankets were proof of that and the fact that she woke up naked and with the blindfold lying on the floor besides the bed only corroborated the blurry memories she had of the night.

It hadn't been a dream, it happened and she had to find out who this guy was. She only needed a place to start and since she couldn't do it alone she called her friend and current WWE Diva to tell her everything.

At the other side, Natalya took in a deep breath and leaned back against her chair. "And you really have no clue of who he was? I mean there must be something other than his hair, tell me how tall he was and maybe we can go on from there."

"I'm not sure, I mean I remember that I was sitting and then we were in bed… I don't think I stood up in front of him." She shrugged, trying to remember any more details about the previous night.

But there was nothing she could hold onto, her memory was fuzzy and he left no clue behind that she could pick on, she knew because she searched all over her room and she couldn't even find the used condom she was praying to find.

"You are unbelievable; you truly went out of your way to celebrate your birthday, eh." Natalya said, pursing her lips as she looked around the busy hotel restaurant they were both sitting in. "I don't know then… I'm trying to help you but you are not giving me much, did he have a beard?"

Maryse shook her head, then thought about it and decided that she wasn't sure. "I don't know, he could have."

"This could be important so think it over, out of the guys you mentioned only Ted, Punk and Bryan have facial hair, and then Mike, Cody, Kevin and both Matts don't. If you remember this then we can cut the chase by half."

"It wasn't Mike…" Maryse said, sure of herself.

"How do you know?"

Maryse shook her head and closed her eyes, her heart hurt and thinking was making things more troublesome. "Because I know Mike, I would have known if it was him."

"Maryse, you were so drunk that you can't even say if he had facial hair or not so how can you know for sure that it wasn't him? Of all the guys he's the ones that makes more sense because you two have a history and I don't think he's over you yet. I can't see the other guys as your mystery man because to start, Ted doesn't strike me as the type who gets his conquests drunk and blindfolded to have sex, Phil is a ladies' man but he doesn't do one night stands and I highly doubt he will get you drunk to sleep with you; then we have Bryan and I don't have to explain why he's not your guy, Matt has a girlfriend he loves to death, Matt Korklan is not like that and I don't think Kevin would dare to do that when he knows about you and Mike… oh and Cody, everybody knows that he would do Mike before doing you so we can put him out of the picture."

"It wasn't him." The younger of the woman said as she shook her head again. Sure, what Nattie was saying made sense but it couldn't have been Mike, she was sure, well, almost sure. He did know where to touch her to make her lose all the control she had…

"Okay , but let's not rush into saying that it wasn't him, let's put him in the could have been list. Cody is out the list and so is Matt aka woo woo woo; but then we still have the rest. Oh and let's not forget that there is a chance there is someone else we are not thinking about."

"There are a lot of men out there that could have been." Maryse said with a bitter laugh, her eyes set on her uneaten lunch over the table. "You know, I feel like such a slut and I feel awful." She said as her fingers crawled to her hair, running through her scalp and then through her blonde locks. "I could go straight to them and ask each one but how will that make me look? And that's without taking into consideration that he could always lie and say it wasn't him."

"You are screwed, or more like you got screwed." Natalya said with a raspy laugh.

Maryse knitted her brows and just when she was about to open her mouth to reply Natalya put her spoon down and her eyes got wide, sparkling as she looked somewhere behind her friend. "Look, he's suspect number one to be questioned. Play along." After saying that the current Divas champion whistled and then laughed. "Hey Phil, come here."

At the sound of the name of one of her possible mystery man, Maryse straightened up in her chair and started to play with the fruit on her place, stabbing the little pieces of strawberries with her fork as she felt the man approaching.

"Hello Phil, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine… why?" He said and out of the corner of her eye she could see him frowning as Natalya pulled a chair besides her so he could sit.

He sat, and very so slowly Maryse looked up, glad that she was wearing her sunglasses to cover her eyes. It was unnerving to think that this man touched her all over just a few hours ago and not being able to say for sure.

"Just wondering. So… nice day isn't it?"

"Okay spill it out, what do you want?" He said, looking from one woman to the other as his fingers tapped over the table. "If it's money I don't have any."

Natalya smiled and looked over to Maryse. "Okay, I'll spill it out, we have question for you…"

"Boxers." Phil said, grinning a half crooked grin as he leaned back into his chair. For a moment his green eyes settled on Maryse and she tilted her head, watching him. "I'm all about comfort."

Laughing, Natalya arched an eyebrow and shook her head. "That was not the question but it's good to know, right Maryse?"

Maryse forced a smile and blinked a few times. Her mystery man was wearing boxers, she was super sure of that, but was he wearing a lip and a tongue ring? She didn't think so but it could be, or maybe he took it off to throw her off. Whoever her guy was he hadn't want her to know who he was so anything was possible.

"What we really wanted to ask is more of a favor, last night my friend here got wasted out of her wits and lost something. She doesn't remember a thing and she has some personal stuff there, she needs to find it asap so I was wondering if you could help us."

Punk snorted and his eyes went back to Maryse. "So is this like that movie, The Hangover? What did you lose?"

"My phone…" She responded with caution, trying to decide if Punk was or not her mystery man. He matched the body type she had in mind and his hair was short, but the point Natalya mentioned before made sense; she didn't know if the lifestyle he had allowed him to sleep with drunk women or not but something in her was telling her a big no, but then again, why was he looking at her like that?

She felt as if she was being scrutinized and his eyes on her made her look away.

"That blows, do you want me to call it?"

"No, it's okay." She said, biting on her lower lip.

"We tried that, we just wondered if you've seen it. She was out with you guys clubbing and maybe you saw it lying around."

"No, I was in my room the entire night, just me and season four of Dexter. But if I know of something I'll let you know, okay." He said as he got up to his feet. "Oh and Maryse, there's no point to get wasted like that, I always thought it was way more fun to do things while having a clear mind, that way you can remember it all." With that said he smiled and walked away, leaving Maryse staring after him.

"Okay what was that?" Nattie said in a gasp. "That thing he said at the end, could it be? No… not Phil!"

Maryse threw her head against the table and whined. "I don't know! I don't know…" Then she looked back up and took off her sunglasses. "If it was him he clearly had no intention of letting me know so what can I do?"

"Let's not panic! Maybe that didn't mean anything with that, Phil is not preachy but he's not shy in letting other's know why he doesn't like alcohol so maybe it was just that… but then again, he is known to be a ladies' man so I don't know what to think. Maybe he wants to be known as the guy who has slept with all the divas and you were a step to get there. And think about it like this, that he claims that he was in his room doesn't help his case because if he was alone then who can say he didn't just went to you in the middle of the night."

Maryse swallowed hard, in her mind she was starting to picture the tattooed man as the person that made her feel wanton enough to lose all inhibition; and yeah she could go into a rant about how he took advantage of her but it has been her the one that started things; she initiated the touching fiesta before throwing herself at him and a man was a man and he did what most men in the world would have done.

"He worked with Justin for a while so they could have become good friends, he set him up." She whispered, her eyes getting wide as she looked at her friend.

Natalya opened her mouth, closed it and then opened it again to speak. "No, I still don't see Phil being the one… we need to question suspect number two, Mr. Matthew Korklan." With that said, Natalya took out of her purse some money, put it over the table and stood up, grabbing Maryse and walking towards the exit door.

Maryse followed, barely having time to pick her own stuff from the table; then as she noticed that she was being lead in the direction of Matt she closed her eyes and cussed under her breath. Her friend was meaning well, she knew that, but she would rather be behind closed doors than running after a guy that probably saw the most private side of her while alcohol ruled her behavior.

It was embarrassing and mortifying.

"Hey Matt." Natalya said while linking her arm to Maryse's.

"Hi!" The airborne superstar known as Evan said with a big smile on his face. He seemed happy, he always did but Maryse wondered if he had a special motive that day, because of as far as she could say the performance she put last night was enough to make a man smile for weeks.

Yeah, she wasn't cocky as a rule, but she was aware that her looks made men of all kinds want her and a shy guy like Evan maybe saw his only chance the previous night, having her drunk and very willing to do anything.

Thinking, she put her glasses back on and watched him. Like Punk his body time matched and so did his hair… she also noticed that he wasn't bad to look at all, maybe he looked too much of a sweet kid but that wasn't entirely a bad think.

He looked nice, Punk looked intriguing and now her mystery man had two faces, it was to be seen which one was the real one.

"So what are you doing around? I thought you were out injured." Natalya asked and pulled at Maryse's arm, probably so she would immediately catch on the detail that of all the guys he was the one out of place.

He wasn't on the road with the rest of them so what could be a good motive for him to be there?

"I am, but I'm almost a hundred percent good to come back."

"I see… will you be appearing on tonight's house show?"

Matt smiled, running his hand through his hair. "No, not tonight but I'll be in the ring sooner than you expect, I already have a meeting with creative Monday night."

"Oh so you came by just to say hi?"

Maryse nudged her friend's side with her elbow, because as Natalya fired up her question Matt started biting on his lips, he seemed suddenly nervous…

"Basically, I live a few hours away so I came last night to hang out with the guys, then it got late so I stayed here, I'm on my way home right now."

"Speaking of last night, Maryse here is suffering from a hangover from hell; she got wasted so bad that she can't even remember where she put her shoes." Laughing, she looked at her friend and then smiled. "Anyway, do you happen to have any aspirin with you? She had it rough last night…"

With a smile curving his lips, Matt looked at Maryse for the first time since she walked to him. "That's bad, but no I don't have anything…" He said that, stared at her for a few seconds and then looked away, blushing. "I have to go now."

Then after saying that he did as he told he was going to do and left, leaving both women watching him walk out with a duffel bag slung over his shoulder.

"You know, each guy seems more suspicious than the previous one."

Maryse sighed and nodded. Natalya was right, Punk's words made her think that there was no point in searching anymore because he was the guy; but then they way Matt was acting seemed more suspicious than whatever riddle talk Punk could say and now she didn't know. "And we are not even halfway done with these guys."

"You are damn right we're not, we still have Bryan, Ted, Kevin and Mike; so come on and let's find our suspect for questioning number three."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews guys, they are deeply appreciated it ;) I wrote this one in a hurry so I hope it's half decent.

_**CHAPTER 3**_

_Having her vision restricted by the blindfold was forcing Maryse to rely on other senses rather than on her eyesight. It was rather pleasant, in a strange way it made her more perceptive of what was going on in that room and it made the experience a whole more interesting._

_So yeah she couldn't see him, but she could hear his breathing softly brushing against her ear, she could detect his masculine scent lingering in the air and if she decided to run her tongue down his throat once again she would definitely taste the sweetness of his skin. With her sight gone those were three of the senses she had left, but the one she was enjoying the most was the last sense, touching._

_And that was just because it felt great to touch him; as it turned out running her hands over his strong shoulders, through his hair and down his spine was very rewarding to her libido; he had a body carved in strong muscles that felt divine to the touch and the more she touched him the more she wanted him._

_At that point she didn't care that she didn't know who he was, she just wanted the sweet aching between her legs to be treated and the sooner it was treated the better._

_Licking her lips and arching her back to him, the blonde woman moved her hands to the nape of his neck and forced his head towards her; then, when she assumed he was close enough she pulled him to her and kissed him hard._

_He gave into it, receiving her when she boldly plunged her tongue between his lips and after letting her take control for a few seconds reciprocating by pushing it back so he could be the one exploring her mouth with his kiss._

_Kissing… that was another nice way of savoring him and she found herself getting lost into the moment. Her secret lover tasted like mint and something else she couldn't quite pick on, but whatever it was she loved it. It took her breath away, it made her feel dizzy with need and as he kissed her senseless she ran her hands down his back until they slipped underneath the rather annoying fabric of his underwear, pressing him hard against her as her fingers squeezed his flesh._

_Until that moment they had only engaged in a heavy make out session, her hands were all over him, his fingers had been all over her and into her and with their limbs entangled they had kissed over and over again; but now, feeling his body pressing hard into hers as her legs accommodated his weight was making her arousal go to a fever pitch. She wanted more, the liquid heat that settled in her center long ago craved for more and in her fuzzy mind there was only one way to satiate her need._

_She wanted him, and she wanted him bad._

_It could be the alcohol, it could be the fact that not knowing who he was made her feel more wanton and daring than usual or it could be that a long time has passed since the last time she was a man made her feel like that… whatever it was it didn't matter, not to her anyway._

_Pulling away from him she moaned gravelly, rotating her hips against the hardness of his manhood and thus provoking a low hum to escape his lips. It was obvious that he was more than ready to give her what she wanted, he only needed take off his underwear and give it to her._

_But he wasn't taking them off, if she pushed her groin into him he would push harder, but with those damn boxers in the way nothing was really happening. Yes she could feel his burning erection poking and teasing her entrance but other than that nothing._

"_Don't be a tease." She mumbled breathless, then after saying that lifted one leg and brushed it against his strong bare thigh. "Just… God, do whatever you want to me, but do it now or I'll go crazy."_

_He planted a kiss on her jaw, his tongue darting out to taste her skin, but because Maryse didn't want any more preambles she slid her hands down his sides and once they reached the brim of his underwear she started to pull them down…_

Blinking several times, Maryse bit hard on her lips and lowered her head. She has been walking down the corridor of the arena, dragging her Louis Vuitton travel-rolling luggage behind her when she was hit with yet another memory of what happened the previous night.

It made her feel embarrassed because now that she could look at it with a sober mind she couldn't keep herself from thinking that everything that happened in that room was wrong. First, she still wasn't sure who the man was and second… well she didn't need a second! Just with the fact that she didn't know who he was and still pushed for things to happen only made her feel like a total slut.

There was no doubt in her mind that whoever her mystery man was thought that she behaved like that with everyone with a Y chromosome and that was very far away from the truth. What happened that night was a first in her lifetime and she couldn't explain how it came to happen.

Alcohol plus raging hormones seemed to explain it all, at least that was what Natalya told her, but in her mind there was no good way of explaining it. She just lost all reason for a few hours, plain and simple.

Still with her head bowed down, the French-Canadian kept walking until she made it to catering. Usually, she would go straight into the Divas' locker room to leave her stuff but because she received a text from Brie that they would meet there to go over a few points of their match that night that's the way she headed to.

She wasn't looking forward to it, their match for the night was a Ted/Maryse vs. Bryan/Nikki and those were two of the men in her list of suspects. That she had to face them only made her feel worse about everything and she wished Natalya would be there with her.

"Hey mamacita, over here!"

Maryse heard the shout out and lifting her head she saw both Bella twins sitting with Ted and Bryan. All four of them were looking at her and putting her most neutral face she left her luggage at the entrance and made her way to them.

"Where the hell have you been? Last night you disappeared out of thin air and left us down at the club celebrating your birthday. That was rude." Brie exclaimed, turning around so she could face the newcomer.

Maryse almost cringed at the question. Talking about last night when two of the possible mystery men were sitting within hearing distance wasn't something she wanted to do in that moment, or ever.

But not having an escape she fixed her eyes on her friend, sat down and in an exaggerated manner she flipped at her hair. She was aware that all eyes were on her so she decided to keep on with the story Natalya established and pretend she had no idea what happened. "You won't believe this, but I…" God why was everyone staring at her? "I don't remember leaving the club, one moment I was down there and then I woke up with the worst hangover ever. It was weird…"

Nikki giggled. "I can relate, I drank way too much last night as well; ask Brie, she had to carry me back to my room."

"Yes, it was totally annoying." The other woman said with a roll of her eyes.

"So did everyone here got drunk out of their mind last night? I mean seriously! That's so bad…"

"Yup, I think everyone was there and yes, we all had a good time and probably got drunk." Nikki said with a shrug.

"I wasn't there and I definitely didn't get drunk."

Maryse ventured to turn her eyes a little bit to the side and caught a glimpse of Bryan; he wasn't looking at her and she wondered if that was good or bad; he was just sitting there, shaking his head with a faint mocking smile on his face.

One thing was for sure, if he wasn't there, in a public place where people could see him he was definitely a suspect. He had no alibi.

"Oh yeah, we forgot that you don't drink… or do anything at all to have fun." Ted groaned from his place, crossing his arms up to his chest as he leaned back into his chair.

Now Ted, she couldn't tell if he was looking at her because he was wearing sunglasses. She would say that was suspicious but the truth was that it wasn't odd for him; she has been working with him for a while and by now she knew that he loved his aviator sunglasses and if he happened to be even a little bit hung0ver or sleepy he would wear them indoors as well.

But he has been there at the club, she saw him with Randy and Cody and that also made him a suspect. If he was there he could have talked to Justin and Barbie and plan the whole thing.

"That's because he's a virgin." Nikki laughed and Maryse turned her attention back to the veteran wrestler.

"You are a virgin?" She asked, because if he was there was no reason to keep him on her list. If there was something she was sure was that her mystery man hadn't been a virgin.

Oh no, he knew what he was doing and he knew it very well.

Bryan looked at her and chuckled. "Of course I'm not, I'm a vegan, there's a big difference but your friend here thinks I will get riled up every time she says that." He said smiling and without taking his eyes away from hers.

"Oh…" Blinking, the blonde bit on her lips and looked down at her nails, focusing her attention in them while trying to ignore the fact that he was staring at her.

"I'm just messing, papi."

"I know." He said and Maryse could hear the amusement in his voice. But why was he amused? There was no reason to be amused, unless he was remembering something about the previous night.

"You know…" Brie said, "I think maybe you left the club with Barbie, I mean, you all disappeared together."

Maryse bit on her lips and nodded. She wanted to see both men's reaction at the mention of her traitor of a friend and possible accomplice to one of them but she forced her eyes to remain in her friend. "Do you think so?"

"So you really can't remember anything?" That was Ted and as soon as his question was asked her eyes went to him.

With the sunglasses it was hard to read his eyes so she shrugged and pouted her lips. "Not really… do you really have to wear those things here? We are indoors, Ted."

Without thinking it twice he took them off and yes, all the intensity of his blue eyes were on her. "I've gotten wasted more than once in my life and I always remember what I do."

Maryse ran her manicured fingers through her hair and shrugged, trying to look as indifferent as she could. "Well, I don't think I'm good at this drinking thing but trust me, it won't happen again."

"Can we talk about the match here, it's getting late." Bryan said, tapping on his wrist.

Maryse leered at him, wondering why the sudden urge to drop the subject. Could it be that he didn't want her to remember what really happened?

Quirking her lips she decided to go for one last attempt at subtly pushing for information about the previous night to come out. "As long as it was Barbie and not Mike the one that got me to my room I don't think there's a problem… the last thing I need is that kind of drunkenness mistake."

"Oh I know, that would be like horrible! But don't worry; he was at the club until late and guess what? I saw him getting very cozy with Eve and I wouldn't be surprised if they left together."

Brie gasped and elbowed her sister. "Don't gossip like that."

"It's not gossip; I'm just sharing information around."

"The match, come on guys." Bryan urged.

Maryse pushed the inside of her cheek with her tongue as she processed the information. So Mike and Eve… if her ex boyfriend was with Eve last night there was no way he was her mystery man. That left two men who didn't have an alibi; Phil and Bryan and two who here there at the club.

It could have been either of them… or none.

She looked at Bryan, he was sitting with his elbows resting over his knees, looking down to the floor and mumbling something about the match. Then she looked at Ted and saw that he was still sitting with his arms crossed over his chest while he looked at her.

When their eyes meet he smiled and she arched an eyebrow, staring at him and wondering… but then Bryan called her name and she looked at him, he was now staring at her too and she realized that they were all waiting for her to give a response.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't listening, what was that?"

Bryan flashed her a smile and tilted his head, blinking a few times as she stared back at him.

Nikki was the one that filled her in, the discussion was about the match and when all was said and done she was the first to leave.

She wanted to get out of there and try once again to call Barbie, hopefully the damn girl would pick up her phone and the identity of her mystery man would be revealed that same night.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews of last chapter, we are a near, very near ;)

_**Chapter 4**_

When Maryse walked out of catering her intention has been to call Barbie as soon as it was possible. If things went her way and she got an answer she was going to demand the other woman to explain a couple of things; first, who was the man she put in her room while she was drunk and second, why did she do such a thing?

Then, after all was said and done she was going to murder her through the phone because what she did to her was simply stupid and, and evil!

But her plan failed, because as soon as she dialed the youngest blonde's number for the ninth time that day what she got was her stupid answering machine telling her to try again later.

"Stupid Barbara and her stupid ideas," She mumbled to no one in particular after hanging the phone up. "And stupid me for being so… gullible."

The truth was that hating on Barbara for what she did was easy, but if she was to be level headed she had to admit that if there was someone to blame in the whole situation it was her.

If she had any sense whatsoever she wouldn't have done half the things she did; she should have just lift her hands, take off the blindfold and send her mystery man packing before he could even lay a finger on her.

But no, instead of doing that she coaxed him and even encouraged him to put more than a finger on her, and what was worse, she never took the blindfold off.

Pouting her lips, the blonde French-Canadian put her phone into the back pocket of her jeans and kept walking, the sound of her heels echoing all through the corridor as she went on.

Maybe what she needed was to be more aggressive in her questioning, chances were that if she put a little pressure in the right man he was going to spill the beans and confess.

Nodding in self agreement, she made her way into the Divas locker room, opened the door and left her things there. Once she was done she walked out once again and started to roam the corridors of the arena; her mission was to find one of her possible mystery men to do a little investigation.

The first one she spotted was Matt, and upon seeing him she squinted her eyes, tilted her head and walked towards him.

Why was he even there?

As she made her way to him she saw that the younger man was standing with his back to her as he looked into the distance; he seemed spaced out and it wasn't until she tapped his shoulder with her forefinger that he snapped back to reality and turned around to see her.

Flashing her best fake smile, Maryse crossed her arms up to her chest and arched an eyebrow. "Hi, didn't you say that you were going back home?"

Matt smiled shyly while adjusting his eyeglasses and for the second time that day she noticed that he looked kind of nervous when she addressed him. "I did, I just um, came back to take a ride with Nao… with Yoshi."

Maryse hummed and shrugged. "Why?" Why did he need to take a ride with anybody when he wasn't even on the road?

"Because, I have a meeting tomorrow night and it's better to make the drive with some company?" He chuckled, his eyes shifty as he forced a smile on his lips.

"Well, I don't want to be nosey but it's just that I was wondering if you lied earlier today." She playfully touched his shoulder and winked at him. But even when her conversation seemed casual and her mode friendly she was watching him very closely…

Running his tongue over his lower lip, Matt smiled what seemed like a painful smile and Maryse couldn't help but to wonder if those were the lips she kissed and if that was the tongue that traced paths over her skin as she shamelessly asked for more.

"Lie?" He asked in a whisper, his eyes finally meeting with hers.

Why so nervous?

"You know, when Natty asked you if you were coming back to action tonight and you said no."

"Ah," He said with a big smile. "No, that wasn't a lie."

"Good, I don't like when people lie to me; even when it's by omission."

"Well, I don't like to lie so..." He shrugged, then he smiled.

Maryse nodded, trying to decide in her mind if she should push a little harder. He seemed suspicious, that was for sure, but then again that he was hanging backstage and riding with one of the boys even when he was out with an injury didn't mean he was her mystery man.

It just meant that… well, she didn't know what that meant and she decided that she needed to keep an eye on him just in case. True, he seemed too shy to pull what her mystery man pulled on her, but if she came to look at it from another perspective the fact that she has been blindfolded so he could act kind of made sense.

While she was trying to make her mind when it came to Matt, she saw Bryan walking by and she decided to move on to her second target.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you around so ciao." With that said, Maryse walked pass Matt and went in the direction Bryan went, keeping an eye on him as he made a bee line through the corridors.

She couldn't deny that he looked like a dork and just like someone who wouldn't know what to do with a woman even if she was drunk and blindfolded, but like her mother used to say, still waters run deep.

They way he smirked at her back at catering was a little bold and not something she would have expected from him, and if you came to look at him he matched the body type perfectly…

As she casually walked after him, she heard someone calling her name and she halted. "Hey, Maryse."

In any other occasion the interruption would have bothered her because she had some investigation to do, but because she recognized the voice immediately as belonging to one of her suspects she turned around and smiled.

It was Phil, and as she watched him walk to her she half hoped and half dreaded to hear a confession from him. "Hey."

But the confession didn't come and the tall tattooed man just took out of his hoodie a cell phone and held it up for her to see. "Is this your phone? It's blocked so I couldn't tell for sure who it belongs to."

Maryse blinked a few times and frowned, but then she remembered when Nattie told him she was searching for her lost her phone and she had to smile. "No, that's not my phone."

"Ookaaay, then I'll have to return it to where I found it." He said with half a grin as he put it back into the pocket of his hoodie.

"You stole that phone?"

Phil placed a hand to his hip and pursed his lips. "I wouldn't say that I _stole_ it, that's an ugly word. I just saw it somewhere and thought it could be yours."

Maryse wrinkled her nose and rested her entire weight on her left foot. In her mind that was stealing, but because he did it for her she thought it was nice and she told him so. "That's nice, I don't think the legit owner would like to find it gone but it was nice of you, Phil."

Phil shrugged as if it was nothing. "Yeah, well I wanted to collaborate with your Hangover search; I mean I can't say I've been in that kind of situation ever in my life but it must blow. But hey, at least it's a phone you are looking for and not a man."

Maryse arched an eyebrow and the smile disappeared from her face. "And why would I be looking for a man?

"I didn't say you were looking for one, just that it's good you are not looking for one like in the movie… you know, instead of a phone they were looking for a man and then it turned out he was in the roof and, am I babbling? I feel like I'm babbling."

The blonde lifted her face a little and looked at him through half closed eyes for a few seconds. He didn't look nervous like Matt did, in fact he seemed amused and he even had a smugly grin on his face to prove it. "You were kind of babbling."

"I do that a lot, I guess, or so I've been told. Anyway, I think I need to return this now." He said, pointing at his pocket as he clicked his tongue. "I saw it very near Bryan and I think it could be his."

"Bryan?" How convenient was that? Smiling, she closed one eye and clapped. "Aren't we lucky? I just saw him walking in that direction; do you want me to go with you?"

"Sure," He said and started to walk in the direction she told him to. "That way if he gets mad I'll blame you." He said leaning to her as they walked side by side.

"Then I'll blame last night and alcohol, because if it wasn't because I got more than a little drunk I wouldn't be in this situation."

Phil shrugged, Maryse saw him out of the corner of her eye and she wondered how she could question him without looking too pushy. After all, Phil was not Matt and for some reason she believed that if he was her man, tearing the truth out of him was going to be more difficult than with the others.

"Thanks for helping me; I mean, I never thought that you would want to do that since I was drunk and you are Straight Edge…"

"Well, it's not like I'm preachy. As long as you don't try to pour alcohol down my throat or blow smoke in my face I practically don't care what you do with your life."

Really? Was his indifference enough so he could sleep with an out of her mind drunk co-worker?

"Seems fair, but it must be annoying to you being around us when we go out drinking because I've never seen you hanging around; you didn't even went to celebrate my birthday."

Yeah it was true that they were not the closest of friends but she just said it to turn the conversations to what happened the previous night.

Phil took in a deep breath and looked at her. "Yeah, sorry about that; but I do go out with the guys from time to time and when I do you'll see me around laughing at all the stupid shit you do when drunk." He chuckled and shook his head. "I don't really see the point of it though as I think people can have fun with a clear mind instead of you know, losing phones and blanking out."

Maryse bit on her lips and looked straight into his green eyes. She didn't know what to make of his words but she nodded, agreeing with him. "You are right, some of the most stupid things in my life I've done while drunk."

"People just seem to transform under the influence of alcohol and even when I laugh, most of the time I don't like how volatile people become."

Halting in front of the door she saw Bryan get in, Maryse stood in front of Phil and stared directly into his eyes. Could it be that those deep eyes of his has seen more of her than anyone in that arena had? At least excluding Mike.

She didn't think so just because it was kind of weird to imagine him as her guy, but who knew, he was known for being around quite a lot so she was going to assume that being Straight Edge didn't inhibit him from having sex.

The question was, would he have sex with someone who was obviously inebriated?

Just when she was about to ask his take on having sex with a drunk woman the door busted open and none other than Bryan stood between the two of them.

Maryse looked away from Phil and looked at Bryan. He was frowning, looking from Phil to Maryse with a puzzled look on his face.

As she stood there that's when it hit her that it basically seemed as if he just interrupted them from a very private conversation.

After all they were in a secluded corner of the arena, all alone and standing face to face while looking into each other's eyes. It seemed suspicious and she could read on the other man's face that he was already making assumptions.

"Is this yours?" Phil asked casually as he took out the phone out his pocket. "I kind of found it… somewhere." He looked at Maryse with a hint of amusement in his eye and she reciprocated by smiling.

Bryan looked at it, took it and after looking at the two of them in turns he frowned. "Thanks." After saying that, he was about to close the door on them when they all heard someone calling his name from inside the room.

The someone was definitely a woman and even when she couldn't place the voice it sounded faintly familiar.

Bryan looked abashed and before Maryse could make a double take he mumbled something under his breath and closed the door.

For a moment, Phil and Maryse stood there in silence, just staring at each other as the seconds flew by; but then Phil broke the silence and snorted. "I guess it's a good thing we didn't walk in unannounced. That would have been awkward."

Shaking her head, Maryse ran a hand through her hair and cleared her throat. "I didn't know Bryan had a girlfriend."

"He doesn't; I guess the rumors are all wrong and he's truly a ladies' man." Phil said with a shrug as he looked around. "Anyway, I have to do a few things before getting ready for my match so I'll see you around."

Maryse showed him a meek smile and waved a silent goodbye; when he was gone she began to walk away too.

For a moment back there she had discarded Bryan as her mystery man because if he had a girlfriend there was no reason to go after her like her mystery man did, but then Phil said he didn't have any girlfriend and he should know because they were friends…

So what did that mean? That he liked going around? That after being with her the previous night he was now moving on to his next conquest? If that was the case there was no way he was going to confess he was her mystery man… but even if he didn't tell her she was going to find out and then she was going to be the one doing some confrontation.

Her investigation was futile, so feeling defeated and more confused than ever she walked back the way she came and headed straight to Ted's locker room.

He was the last of her suspects to question and honestly, of all the men she hoped he wasn't the one because he was the one she considered to be the closest one to her.

They were not like best friends or anything but working so close together had made them bond in a special way and she would see the fact that he had sex with her while she was drunk like a betrayal from his part.

Opening the door without knocking, the blonde went straight in and sat on a bench. Apparently Ted was not there and if he was he was in the bathroom so she just rested her elbows over her knees and hid her face in her hands.

Matt, Phil, Bryan and Ted; one of them was hiding things from her and she needed to find out who it was. She couldn't go on with half the knowledge of what happen without learning all of what went on in that room.

She needed to know it all, from who was her secret lover and especially if they carried the whole thing to the very end. She thought they did, but she wasn't sure…

Deep in her thoughts, Maryse snapped back when she felt someone putting their hands on her shoulders and massage her lightly. She knew the touch so taking in a deep breath she tried to relax. "You are too tense."

And yes she was, and as his fingers worked on her tense muscles she couldn't help but to have a flashback of a few fingers running through her skin and ending delving deep into her most secret of places.

She also remembered how she spread her legs to give him more room to explore and she could almost hear the noises that she made as he touched her; the memory made her blushed profusely.

Trying to clear her mind, Maryse threw her head back and blew the breath she just inhaled. "I just have a lot of things in my mind."

The man behind her took his hands away from her and sighed. She couldn't see him but she heard him. "Why's that?" He asked in his southern drawl.

Should she tell him? No, it was true that they were friends but her faith on him wasn't so strong as to confess what she did last night. If she told him he would definitely think she was a slut and she didn't want him to see her like that, but that was if he wasn't the mystery man, because if he was he probably thought she was a slut anyway.

"Just thinkng about some stuff." She said with a shrug as she turned around to face him.

Ted was just standing there, already in his wrestling gear even when he didn't have his boots on. His eyes were on her and she had to lift her face to take a better look at him.

"Is this about that thing you said about not remembering what happened last night?"

Maryse sucked into her mouth her bottom lip and then after chewing on it for a few seconds she let it go. "Kind of," She said with caution. "I just feel that because I can't remember last night something is missing and that I need to find out what it is."

Ted lowered himself to her level and tilted his head. However, he didn't say anything and just looked at her with those tantalizing blue eyes of his.

Was he trying to tell her something with the way he was looking at her or was he trying to be a supportive friend by listening to her vent.

Nah, Natalya was right in something, Ted didn't seem like the kind of man that needed to get a woman drunk and blindfolded to have sex with her, with his looks he could have anyone he wanted.

Leaning in a bit closer to him and trying to be subtle, she breathed into his scent. He smelled nice, very nice but she couldn't for the life of her identify his scent as being the one the mystery man had last night. "I just hope I didn't screw up by doing something I shouldn't have done."

Ted blinked slowly and then went on. "Do you feel like you screwed up?"

Maryse nodded, she didn't think she did, she knew it! But before he could open his mouth to say something in response her phone started to ring and she took it out to answer it quickly, before even checking who it was. "Allô?"

"_Hey there, Frenchie! I have like a thousand messages from you so what's up?"_

Upon listening to that voice, the blonde Diva got to her feet and almost knocked Ted over, but not caring she walked out the door and with the phone glued to hear ear she sighed.

It was Barbara, and she was going to get her answers right in that moment.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

"So tell me what's the big emergency, my man is waiting for me in bed and I don't want him to miss me too much." Barbie said in a sickening bubbly tone of voice that made Maryse roll her eyes in annoyance.

To be completely honest, she didn't care that Justin was waiting for Barbie and she didn't want to know what she was going to do with him once their conversation was over; all she cared for was to get her answers. So with that in mind, she took in a deep breath and walked to a secluded corner of the arena.

Once she was sure there was no one around she pressed the phone closer to her ear and exhaled the air she just inhaled through her mouth. "Listen to me Pups, listen to me very carefully; who was the guy you let into my room the other night and why did you do that?"

The response she got was a fit of giggles from the other woman and Maryse actually felt the urge of smacking her in the head. If only she was nearer.

"Oh boy, we knew you were going to get a laugh out of that."

"A laugh?" Maryse snorted bitterly, her fingers squeezing her Blackberry for all it was worth it. "Why would I get a laugh out of that, Barbie?" Was it the part where she slept with some random guy just for the hell of it hilarious or was it the part where she didn't even know who he was?

"Well…" Her fellow WWE Diva chuckled from the other side. "Because it was fun-y?"

After the younger girl said that, Maryse blinked a couple of times and shook her head incredulously. Was she serious? She couldn't believe it… "Just tell me who it was."

"Okay, okay, okay, wait a second." She said, chuckling into the phone once again. "What do you mean that you don't know who it was? I mean you didn't have sex with him, right Poops?"

"Of course I didn't!" She yelled into the phone, giving the impression that she was very offended by the question. Yeah she screwed up, but it wasn't like she wanted the whole world to know about it.

If she told Nattie it was because one, she was desperate and two, of all her friends her fellow Canadian was the toughest but also the more discrete. She knew she couldn't expect that same discretion with the Bellas and Barbie was apt to slip it around by 'mistake'.

"Ah okay, okay." Barbie laughed, and in her eye's mind Maryse could actually see her at the other side, twirling her hair with one finger, smiling widely and holding the phone to her ear.

"So who was it?" She asked, barely containing a desperate edge in her voice.

"This is too much fun! Why don't you try to guess," She said in a sing alike voice. "It's not so hard if you come to think about it."

"Barbie!" Ugh! Didn't she want to go back to her man? Rolling her eyes and trying to keep her cool, Maryse closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Was it Mike?"

"No!" Barbie blurted out and even if Maryse already knew it wasn't him she was kind of disappointed.

If it had been Mike she wouldn't feel so bad about it because… well, because it wouldn't be the first time she slept with the man and to save herself from looking like a complete slut she could say that she knew it was him all along.

"OMG you know what would be even more fun, if we played this as if it was Guess Who?"

Guest what? She didn't even know what that was and no, she had no interest in playing games. "Was it Matt?"

"That's not how you play it, you have to ask…"

"I don't care how you play it, was it Matt or not?" She exclaimed in exasperation as she opened her eyes to make sure she was still alone.

Luckily, she was.

On the other line she heard Barbie mutter something about how she was no fun, but then she took in a deep breath and went on with the same enthusiasm. "What Matt? Hardy, Evan or Zack?"

"Any of them, Barbie, any of them." Maryse said, pacing around the corner as her free hand slapped her forehead.

She was almost sure it was Matt aka Evan, after all he was the one who acted more suspicious of them all.

"No, it wasn't any of them. Actually, you are very coooold from getting it right, Poops."

"Was it Phil?"

"Phil?" Barbie chuckled, "He's not nice enough to surprise you with a dance. Oh but that would have been very interesting, he's kind of hot."

Alright, so it wasn't Punk either. Actually she was glad it wasn't him because in their last interaction she liked him well enough and she didn't want to go from liking him to hating him in a space of hours.

So, three down and two more to go; with her luck it was going to be the last guy she would ask for. "Was it Ted?"

"Hmmm, what Ted? Dibiase Jr, Dibiase dad or Teddy Long?"

"You have to be kidding me! Of course I mean Junior!"

"Ding, ding, ding! You have a winner. Yay, that was fun, it's true that you didn't know how to play but maybe it's because you are French…"

Shaking her head, Maryse halted on her tracks. "It was Ted?" Ted her friend did that to her and didn't even had the guts to face her and tell her about it?

Oh hell no.

"Well yeah! At the party you were telling how a birthday celebration wasn't complete without a lap dance from a hot guy so Justin and I convinced Ted to give you one. It was all for fun, he even said that he was going to throw you off by botching it. How come you didn't know it was him?"

"I'll have to call you back." Maryse mumbled and without waiting for a response she hung up her phone.

For a few minutes she remained glued to her spot, her mind speeding a thousand miles per second as her body remained frozen. But then, as if moved from a force from deep within her legs went into action and she walked straight to the room she knew Ted was in.

She didn't walk in a rush, she walked with a calm that didn't match the storm of feelings she was feeling at the moment. She was mad, she was incredulous and above all she felt betrayed.

She was very clear that she was probably the one that incited Ted to act, after all she could remember most of the things that happened in her room and her memory incriminated her as an instigator. But Ted being her friend should have stopped her, and if for some reason he didn't the least he could have done was stick around and tell her face to face.

But no, when she saw him that day and said that she didn't remembered what happened he said nothing, and when she went to him and confessed that she was almost sure that she screw up he said nothing either.

In her mind that was a betrayal of her trust and she couldn't look past that so easily, not from Ted.

So, with her anger rising increasing with the minute, Maryse reached his door, opened it and walked in. There was no knock, no calling him out and no advice of what was coming his way.

The first thing she saw when walking it was Ted lacing up his boots while sitting in the same bench she has been sitting just fifteen minutes ago, and as soon as she broke in he looked up and fixed his eyes into hers.

"Why didn't you tell me it was you?" She asked curtly while crossing her arms up to her chest.

As a response, Ted quirked his lips and tilted his head, his face telling what his words were failing to do.

Just with the look on his face, Maryse could say without a doubt that he knew perfectly fine what she was talking about and to his credit he didn't try to deny it nor did he tried to defend himself; he just kept his eyes on hers and drew in a deep breath. "So you do remember."

Maryse snorted bitterly and closed her eyes; she didn't want to lose her temper and go off on him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Maryse heard Ted getting slowly up to his feet and a second later he his steps approached her, and because she wanted to keep an eye on him she opened her eyes and looked up to him.

He was close, not as close to invade her personal space but close enough for her to lift her hand and smack him across the face; and God knew how much she wanted to do that! But because deep inside she knew she couldn't lay all the blame on him she remained immobile and waited for him to talk.

"And when was I supposed to tell you, Maryse? Just after you said you didn't remember a thing of what you did last night or maybe when you came to tell me how you think you screwed up?" He said, his tone prudent and paused.

"Any of those times would have been great. Or I don't know, you could have told me last night while it was happening or maybe, just maybe you could have showed your face before disappearing without leaving any trace behind."

Ted lowered his face and licked his lips. "You are right, I should have." With that said he lifted his face back up and went back to looking at her.

At his words, Maryse chuckled and shook her head again. She still couldn't believe he would do something like that to her, it was awful. Taking in a deep breath, she looked up to the ceiling and pursed he lips. "How far did we go?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, is southern accent very marked even with that simple question.

Looking back to him, Maryse stared deep into his blue eyes blinked slowly. "You know what I mean, Ted. I don't remember it all I want to know how far we went."

"We went all the way." He said, his voice a dark whisper floating in the air.

At the confirmation of what her mind already knew, Maryse covered her face with both hands and mumbled a complaint in French.

She really screwed up pretty bad.

"Maryse, I don't…"

"Did we at least use a condom?" She interrupted him with the question, hoping that at least they did that right.

"I, I didn't have one with me so no, we didn't use anything."

"Oh God," She said, her hands still covering her face. Now, more than mad she was now feeling overwhelmed by shame. Last night she acted like a slut and he probably thought she was one.

That's why he didn't say anything, he just took what she so willingly offered him and that was it. There was no need to explain or to justify himself.

"I wasn't planning for what happened so I didn't have one with me." He said and Maryse could feel him getting even more near. "Maryse, look at me."

The French-Canadian shook her head no; there was no way she wanted to look at his face knowing that he probably had a clear image in his mind of what happened last night with her. He saw her naked, he touched her all over, he kissed her all over and she did the same with him, minus the seeing part…

But God, even if she hadn't seen him she had touched him way too intimately. Even before getting him to bed she started the whole thing by taking off his shirt so she could run her hands all over his hard stomach and chest, then she went for the big price between his legs. She stroked him through his pants until he was hard as he could get and then went as far as to urge him to take his pants off.

He did nothing to comply with her demands and how could she look at him now?

Not minding her rejection to look at him, Ted reached for her and took the hands out of her face, and then once they were out of the way he grabbed her chin and made her face up. "Maryse, come on, look at me."

It took her a few seconds to make up her mind but then she finally opened her eyes and found him looking deep into her eyes. "You should have stopped me, Ted, you knew I was drunk. I wasn't even thinking straight."

At her words Ted puffed. "Maybe I should have, but I had a few drinks on me as well and Maryse, you were…"

"I know-" Maryse rasped out interrupting him. She didn't want him to say out loud that she was too pushy and that the only thing that was left for her to do was throw him over her bed, rip all his clothes off and then ride him silly until morning came… no, she didn't want him to say that.

She could understand why he did it; after all he was a man and men made the lousiest of friends. If you make them chose between a friendship and getting laid they would definitely chose getting laid, especially if it was as easy as she made it.

"You should have told me." She said once more, because if there was something that was really bothering her was that he didn't even mention it. "Or was it that you think I was never going to find out?"

Ted moved his hand from her chin and slid it to the back of her head, bringing her one inch closer towards him. Before last night he never touched her like that, but that wasn't anything compared to what he did last night... "I know, and I have no excuse for that, but Maryse…"

Moving her head to the side, Maryse escaped his touch and took a few steps away from him. "Yeah, you should have, Ted, too bad you didn't."

With that said, she turned around and walked out the door, leaving Ted behind staring after her as she walked forward.

He should have told her, she shouldn't have acted the way she did and he should have stopped her. The thing was that neither of them acted in the most prudent of ways and now no matter what they would do their friendship was broken, it was just to be seen if one day they could mend it.

Fin? Hmmm

**A/N:** Okay, I need to say this. I know for sure that NONE of you wanted it to be Ted and I'm sorry if I disappointed. When I first started this, I did it with Ted in mind, then I thought about making it be Evan and you can see that I made him sound suspicious because by second chapter I wanted it to be him.

Then I kept thinking and I considered Bryan because it would be a nice element of surprise, but as you can see I stuck to the original and made the mystery man be Ted.

For those of you that wanted it to be Punk, I love Punk and Maryse together, but I never meant it to be him because I don't think he would sleep with her while she was totally drunk, but I put a little of nice interaction between ;)

Anyway, thanks for reading and if I ever decide to write more of this it will be in a sequel.

~Nani~


End file.
